


Un Oikawa au chocolat

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Pauses gourmandes [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, Food Kink, Implied Semi Eita/Tendou Satori - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex and Chocolate
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 17:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12869952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Hellou voici les trois derniers OS. J'avoue que d'autres histoires avec d'autres couples me sont venues à l'esprit mais je les garderai pour la prochaine pause que je ferai. Merci kama-chan59 pour tes reviews, il faut dire que l'appel du sucre est une grande muse (et avec les chocos de Noël qui arrivent...Hum, hum, je divague). Maintenant, place aux dernières pauses gourmandes avec pour commencer du UshiOi à consommer sans modération. Bonne lecture gourmande. :)





	Un Oikawa au chocolat

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou voici les trois derniers OS. J'avoue que d'autres histoires avec d'autres couples me sont venues à l'esprit mais je les garderai pour la prochaine pause que je ferai. Merci kama-chan59 pour tes reviews, il faut dire que l'appel du sucre est une grande muse (et avec les chocos de Noël qui arrivent...Hum, hum, je divague). Maintenant, place aux dernières pauses gourmandes avec pour commencer du UshiOi à consommer sans modération. Bonne lecture gourmande. :)

Tendou trouvait Wakatoshi-kun un peu distrait ces derniers temps. Certes, l'entrainement se passait normalement mais le capitaine de Shiratorizawa ne cessait de réfléchir, les sourcils froncés ce qui le rendit encore plus sévère que d'habitude. Quelque chose devait l'ennuyer certainement et le Guess Monster eut l'intuition que cela n'avait aucun rapport avec le volley.

Ainsi décida-t-il de lui en parler un soir au dortoir pendant que le brun passait son temps à lire des affiches publicitaires à sa grande tristesse. Il ne lui avait pas passé un de ses Jump pour ça, voyons. Non, il y avait plus important. "Quelque chose te turlupine, Wakatoshi-kun?, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit à coté de lui.

Wakatoshi leva les yeux vers Tendou et mit un temps avant de répondre. Il savait que son camarade ne le jugerait pas mais il était vrai que c'était un sujet assez délicat à traiter. "Oikawa vient ici ce week-end et j'aimerai le surprendre un peu, il y eut une pause, je sais qu'il a été avec d'autres personnes avant moi et, pour être franc, je n'ai pas envie qu'il se lasse de moi.

\- Donc tu voudrais mettre un peu de piment dans vos ébats?, s'enquit Satori sans prendre de gants.

Wakatoshi opina silencieusement la tête, un peu gêné de se confier à ce sujet. Il fallait dire que c'était encore nouveau pour lui et ça le frustrait beaucoup, surtout qu'il avait peur de ne pas satisfaire Tooru dans ce domaine. Satori se mit à réfléchir. Wakatoshi-kun aimait Oikawa depuis le collège et il avait fallu attendre que ces deux-là furent tous deux en terminale pour qu'ils se mettent ensemble.

Toutefois, vu que le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai l'avait eu dans sa ligne de mire depuis des années, c'était normal. Il se demandait souvent comment son capitaine avait réussi à conquérir le coeur de cet adonis immature mais bon. "Je crois que j'ai une idée, déclara Tendou avant de lui murmurer ses conseils à l'oreille à un Wakatoshi qui devint un peu dubitatif. "Tu es sûr que ça va marcher?

\- Certain, le rassura Satori, après tout, pour moi, ça m'a permis de mélanger mes deux amours : le chocolat et Semi Semi. Comme Oikawa a aussi l'air très sucre, je suis sûr que ça va lui plaire mais ne dis pas à Eita que je t'en ai parlé, surtout, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Wakatoshi hocha la tête. Tendou avait raison. Tooru adorait mettre du chocolat sur ses pains au lait après tout donc cette idée devrait lui plaire... Si ce n'était que ce serait lui qui le dégusterait pour la peine. "Merci, Tendou, fit Wakatoshi en pensant à ce qu'il allait entreprendre, et je ne dirai rien à Semi, ne t'inquiète pas."

Satori eut un sourire satisfait. Par contre, après avoir discuté de ça, il eut très envie d'un Semi Semi au chocolat maintenant.

Le week-end arriva, Oikawa tenta de s'éclipser discrètement du local après l'entrainement en saluant ses équipiers avec empressement toutefois, à peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'Iwa-chan l'entrouvit en déclarant à voix basse : "Tu pars voir Ushiwaka?" Tooru sursauta. Il aurait dû s'en douter. "Euuuh, je...Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Iwa-chan, bafouilla-t-il en se grattant la tête, qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme bêtises, toi!

\- Ouais, c'est ça, maugréa Hajime en poussant un soupir exaspéré, si tu le dis. Bon en tous cas, j'espère que tu ne seras pas en retard au lycée lundi comme la dernière fois.

\- Que veux-tu?, se reprit Tooru, je suis très demandé. Passe un bon week-end quand même, le salua-t-il avec un sourire narquois, même si ça sera dur sans moi."

Hajime roula des yeux avant de le laisser partir. Vraiment, il souhaitait à Ushiwaka bien du plaisir en se demandant comment il faisait pour supporter son ami d'enfance. "Bah, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, se dit-il en retournant dans le local bien qu'il savait au fond de lui que si le capitaine de Shiratorizawa faisait du mal à son ami d'enfance, il le paierait très cher. Ceci dit, Hajime savait bien qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter là-dessus en se remémorant du temps où Oikawa et lui étaient à Kitagawa Daiichi.

Même s'il avait eu, et avait toujours, une attitude impassible, il avait bien vu combien Ushiwaka avait été captivé par son ami d'enfance.

Tooru déambulait dans les couloirs du dortoir une fois arrivé à l'académie de Shiratorizawa. Wakatoshi l'avait prèvenu que la majorité des élèves repartaient chez leurs parents en fin de semaine, lui-même ayant l'habitude de rester ici à cause du climat familial chez lui qui n'était pas au beau fixe. Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai avait appris pour le divorce de ses parents quand il était enfant et le rejet de la part d'une partie de qa famille et se disait qu'Ushiwaka était bien à plaindre.

Son petit ami l'accueillit dans sa chambre que Tooru trouvait bien rangée. Ça ne m'étonne pqs de lui. Wakatoshi était quelqu'un de très carré aussi bien dans son attitude que dans son caractère. Bien sûr, c'était agaçant mais au fil du temps, Tooru se disait que ça avait son charme. "Je t'ai mis des affaires de rechange sur le lit, déclara le capitaine de Shiratorizawa en montrant la pile, la salle des douches communes est au bout du couloir, poursuivit-il sur le seuil de la porte après lui avoir embrassé la joue, je vais chercher à manger à la cafétaria. Ils ont des plats à emporter au cas où les lycéens doivent réviser pour les examens à venir.

\- Ils misent vraiment tout sur la performance, remarqua Tooru en prenant la pile de vêtements.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira Wakatoshi, c'en est épuisant, lui confia-t-il avec franchise, heureusement qu'il y a le volley. Bon, je te laisse aller prendre ta douche. A tout à l'heure."

Tooru opina de la tête et le regarda sans mot dire pendant qu'il ferma la porte. Le brun en profita donc pour serrer les vêtements contre lui avant de sortir à son tour prendre sa douche. Il y avait encore plein de choses qu'il ne savait pas sur Wakatoshi et au fond, avec ce que celui-ci venait de lui dire, Tooru comprit à quel point le volley était important pour lui. Pour le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai, c'était une véritable passion, pour celui de Shiratorizawa, c'était aussi un moyen de combler une souffrance muette.

Tooru eut mal pour lui alors qu'avant, il s'en serait moqué. Je l'aime plus que je ne l'aurais pensé, pensa-t-il en se déshabillant dans un des cabinet des douches communes. Une fois sous la douche, il s'amusa ensuite à se demander comment cela serait si le lycée d'Aoba Jousai aurait eu un dortoir. J'aurais sans doute squatter la chambre de Iwa-chan... Et embêter Mattsun et Makki en interrompant leurs séances de bécotage, oui, je me serais éclaté, je crois.

Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai acheva de se laver puis repartit dans la chambre de Wakatoshi où ce dernier l'attendait avec un petit bentô prêt à consommer. "Par contre, il n'y avait pas de pain au lait, s'excusa-t-il en lui donnant la boite à panier-repas.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, déclara Tooru en s'asseyant à coté de lui après avoir pris la boite, j'ai déjà ma petite idée pour le dessert, ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un sourire aguicheur.

Wakatoshi eut un blanc en commençant à manger son bentô. "Euh, moi aussi, fit-il simplement en se grattant la tête. Tooru fut surpris de le voir ainsi. Oh, c'est la première fois que je le vois tout gêné, c'est mignon. "Toi, tu penses à quelque chose de pas très catholique, le taquina-t-il en lui caressant la main.

\- Finissons de manger, se dépêcha de dire Wakatoshi en regardant les cuisses fuselées de Tooru. Les vêtements qu'ils lui avaient passé ètaient certes un peu grands pour lui, mais rien que le fait de penser que son petit ami les portaient en ce moment avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui l'excitait. Tooru fit une petite moue puis tous deux terminèrent leurs paniers-repas impatiemment dans un silence mi-tendu, mi-confortable.

Wakatoshi prit ensuite la boite en plastique vide de Tooru avec la sienne pour les jeter dans la poubelle située près de son bureau quand deux bras l'enlacèrent doucement avant que des mains se mirent à lui errer sur son torse pour mieux le caresser. Le capitaine de Shiratorizawa eut un soupir en les sentant ensuite empoigner doucement ses pectoraux. Tooru savait comment bien l'embraser. Son corps devint très, très chaud.

Il se retourna afin d'embrasser son petit ami à pleine bouche, savourant la texture de ses lèvres avant d'engouffrer d'engouffrer lentement sa langue entre elles. Tooru fondit sous ce baiser langoureux qu'il approfondit en mettant ses bras derrière la nuque. Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai se laissa ensuite tomber sur le lit en gémissant de plaisir, se délectant du corps ferme pressé contre le sien.

Wakatoshi rompit le baiser pour retirer le t-shirt du brun. Le sourire de Tooru s'élargit en pensant à ce que le capitaine de Shiratorizawa allait faire mais il ne s'attendit pas à ce que ce dernier prit une bouteille de chocholat fondu pour en verser un peu sur son torse découvert en l'étalant ensuite sur sa peau. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais pris ma remarque de dessert au sérieux, déclara Tooru, ceci dit, venant de toi, c'est tout à fait possible." Et ce genre de jeu ne le déplut pas surtout quand il vit son Wakatoshi chéri le dévorer du regard.

Celui-ci s'émerveilla du contraste entre le chocolat et la peau laiteuse de Tooru. Il eut encore plus envie de la goûter. "Bon appétit, Wakatoshi, murmura Tooru qui s'étira légèrement pour mieux mettre son corps en valeur.

Wakatoshi se mit donc à goûter le torse offert de sa langue. La saveur sucrée et légèrement amère du chocolat rendit la dégustation plus délicieuse tandis que Tooru sentit des sillons brûlants qui l'enfièvra encore plus. Les baisers de son petit ami se firent plus moites, plus tentateurs que d'habitude, ses lèvres aspirèrent légèrement sa peau pour mieux se délecter et surtout, Wakatoshi prenait son temps, lui qui était d'habitude plus empressé.

Tooru poussa un gémissement lorsque Wakatoshi lécha tour à tour ses tétons afin d'enlever le chocolat restant, néanmoins, il fut trop embrumé dans le plaisir pour remarquer après que le plus grand mit un peu de chocolat sur son cou afin de le lécher ensuite. "Mmmm." Ce simple contact attisa un peu trop son désir. "Arr... Arrête... Wakatoshi."

Celui-ci stoppa à sa demande. "Tu n'aimes pas?" Avait-il été trop loin? "Ce n'est pas ça, le rassura Tooru, c'est juste que je ne veux pas jouir maintenant, surtout que tu es moins... On va dire, pressé que d'habitude. Est-ce à cause du chocolat?, murmura-t-il contre son oreille pour ensuite la mordiller, tu sais ce qu'on dit à ce sujet, poursuivit-il en léchant malicieusement le lobe, c'est un très bon aphrodisiaque.

\- Je voulais juste changer un peu, avoua Wakatoshi en caressant les lèvres de Tooru du pouce, es-tu satisfait?

\- Je le serai pleinement en te sentant au plus profond de moi, Wakatoshi, chuchota Tooru en se frottant lascivement son bassin contre celui de Wakatoshi, je dois avouer que ces jours sans toi à mes cotés sont ennuyeux, il eut un sourire désabusé, je suis vraiment amoureux de toi pour te dire ça.

\- Et ça me rassure étant donné nos différends passés, déclara le capitaine de Shiratorizawa en happant les lèvres de Tooru tout en retirant le caleçon de son dernier. Celui-ci le rompit ensuite par manque de souffle et se leva pour sortir de son sac le tube de lubrifiant. "J'ai tout prèvu, déclara-t-il joyeusement en le donnant à Wakatoshi avant de s'allonger sur le ventre en ècartant les jambes, tu peux y aller et désolé pour ton lit." Il avait totalement oublié qu'il avait encoee un peu de chocolat sur son torse. " Ce n'est pas grave, Tooru, fit Wakatoshi en se déshabillant à son tour et en enduisant ensuite deux de ses doigts. Il préférait que Tooru face à lui mais si cette position lui faisait plaisir...

Tooru soupira de plaisir en sentant Wakatoshi le préparer. Il le faisait toujours tendrement afin qu'il ne ressentit que peu d'inconfort pendant qu'il le lui faisait... Et il arrivait toujours à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. "Ooooh! Je crois que... C'est bon, haleta Tooru avant d'écarter lègèrement les fesses de ses mains en adressant un sourire provocateur à son amant, montre-moi ce dont tu es capable, Waka-chan."

Wakatoshi le pénétra doucement tout en essayant de garder son self-control, l'invitation indécente de Tooru l'ayant bien enflammé puis attendit que son amant s'habitue à sa présence en entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens tout en embrassant affectueusement sa nuque. "J'aime bien cette position, se confia Tooru en savourant la douce chaleur qui le couvrait, c'est comme si tu me faisais un gros câlin."

Wakatoshi eut un petit sourire à cette remarque. Tooru pouvait être très enfantin parfois, c'était touchant. Il entama alors des mouvements de bassins d'abord lents puis plus profonds en se regorgeant des petits cris que poussait Tooru au fur et à mesure qu'il allait et venait en lui. Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai se noya dans le plaisir de cette étreinte, encore plus quand Wakatoshi se mit à lui lécher et mordiller son cou.

Cet endroit était son point faible, et quand il sentit une main se balader sous son ventre pour caresser en plus sa virilité, il perdit pied. Son amant accèléra alors en le sentant plus étroit, son fourreau de chair le comprimant davantage au point qu'il ne tarda pas à se répandre en un long râle tandis que Tooru cria son nom au moment de la jouissance.

Ils reprirent ensuite leurs souffles et leurs esprits l'un contre l'autre, Wakatoshi enlaçant tendrement Tooru qui lui fit un petit bisou sur la joue, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne verrait plus ses tartines pains au lait- chocolat de la même façon et cela lui donnait aussi d'autres idées bien alléchantes.


End file.
